El cabello de Mama
by Arisato-San
Summary: Orihime siempre fue molestada por su cabello, pero ese cabello le ayudara a encontrar la felicidad en la vida. One-Shot Ichihime.


Hola fans del Ichihime, aquí les traigo un nuevo One-Shot que espero que les guste :D

* * *

"Oh no! Ya se me hizo tarde!"

Orihime Kurosaki corría por la calle, el aire caliente de verano soplándole en la cara. Se la veía pálida y cansada después de un largo y duro día pero, de nuevo, cada día era un día largo para ella. Fue a través del trabajo duro y pura voluntad que pudo llegar a tener una de las mejores panaderías de toda la ciudad. Ella estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba y estaba contenta de poder lanzar sus recetas de panes al mundo. Sin embargo, había un gran vacío en su corazón que no se podía llenar de horas de trabajo. Le faltaba algo y ella se llenaba de culpa cuando cada noche, hacia exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora. Recoger a su hijo de la casa de la familia Abarai.

Cuando vio la casa redujo su velocidad, y camino tranquilamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Toco tres veces hasta que se abrió, dejando salir una ola de aire frio, probablemente del aire acondicionado.

"Orihime-chan?"

Un hombre alto de pelo rojo, con tatuajes en la cara, la recibió.

"Konbanwa Renji-kun!" lo saludo con una sonrisa.

Él le regreso el gesto "Es bueno verte. Yuuichi está arriba con Rukia y Reika." Apunto las escaleras tras de él, abriendo la puerta para que Orihime pudiera entrar.

"Gracias!" rápidamente subiendo con cuidado cada escalón, Orihime llego hasta arriba y entro en el cuarto de donde provenían unas risas.

En cuanto abrió la puerta unos bracitos se aferraron a su cintura en un abrazo.

"Mama!"

Con una risita Orihime volteo hacia abajo para ver una cabellera naranja en forma de picos. En cuanto lo vio, sintió como un enorme peso bajaba de sus hombros. Con una risita, se inclino para poder ver bien a su hijo. "Yuu-chan, fuiste bueno hoy?"

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera decir algo una voz se unió a su conversación. "Fue un ángel!"

Orihime alzo la vista para encontrarse con la figura de su amiga Rukia Abarai cargando a su adorable hija de 5 años Reika Abarai. "Hola Hime, como estas?"

"Rukia-chan, Reika-chan," les sonrió y se levanto. Sus manos en los hombros de su hijo "Lamento llegar tan tarde hoy, un cliente pidió un enorme pastel para una boda y tenía que…"

"Hey, hey! Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte Hime, después de todo a mi Reika-chan le encanta tener a Yuu-kun aquí, no es así?" dijo con una sonrisa. La pequeña en sus brazos se sonrojo y escondió su carita en el pecho de su madre.

"Si," dijo sonriendo su hijo. Viendo a su madre hacia arriba "Además me divertí mucho con Reika-chan y Rukia-san!"

"Me alegra oír eso" Orihime apretó un poco los hombros de su hijo. "Bueno Yuu-chan, es hora de irnos, ya es muy tarde. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo Rukia-chan!"

Rukia sonrió. "Hey, ya dije que no es ningún problema Hime!"

Orihime estiro los brazos para atrapar a la mujer en un abrazo, le acaricio el cabello a la pequeña en brazos de su madre. Caminaron a la puerta mientras Rukia los seguía. Mientras Yuuichi se ponía los zapatos, Rukia pregunto. "Entonces mañana a la misma hora?"

Orihime sintió como su corazón se hundía, se mordía el labio antes de asentir. "Si… supongo que si"

"Oh, Hime ..." Rukia la miró fijamente, con consideración. "Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, lo sabes, verdad?"

"Sí ..." Orihime forzando una sonrisa en su rostro antes de salir de la residencia. "Nos vemos mañana entonces!"

"Está bien".

El paseo de vuelta a casa era agradable. Este fue el momento del día Orihime siempre esperaba, porque finalmente tenía tiempo para estar con su hijo. Aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos. Él estaba charlando animadamente acerca de los diferentes tipos de actividades que hacía con Reika. Orihime amaba que estaba llevándose tan bien con la pequeña Abarai. Que se divirtiera con ella y Rukia. Y ahí fue cuando la culpa la golpeo, el no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, escucho atentamente los relatos de su hijo, mientras caminaban mano en mano en la calle donde ellos vivían.

"Mama?"

Volteo a verlo, mientras él la miraba con ojos color ámbar, como los de ella. Le sonrió para animarlo a continuar. "Si Yuu-chan?"

"Cuando va a regresar papa?"

Orihime miro al camino frente a ella. Eso mismo se había preguntado la mujer de cabellos naranjas. Ichigo era un reconocido doctor, pero últimamente había una situación de emergencia en Tokio, por lo que tuvo que ir allí a asistir a la gente. Esa es la razón por la que habían estado ellos dos en casa solos por el último mes.

"Bueno… tú conoces a tu padre" su voz tomo un tono animado para calmar a su hijo. "Cuando hay problemas tiene que estar ahí! Como cuando derroto a la hombrecitos azules que querían robar todos los panes del mundo! Estará de vuelta antes de que lo sepas"

Su hijo sonrió un poco, pero luego volvió a su semblante triste. "Si pero… lo extraño"

Orihime sintió que sus espíritus hundiéndose y se quedó un poco sin palabras. Ella también extrañaba a su marido pero no podía mostrarse triste frente a su hijo, tenía que ser fuerte por él. En cuanto a Yuuichi, era casi inseparable con su padre. Cada vez que Ichigo tenía tiempo libre, él lo usaba con Yuuichi e incluso en la mayoría de sus horarios apretados, siempre había logrado dejar algo de tiempo para su hijo. Orihime recordó la mirada en el rostro de Ichigo antes de irse. Le había dicho a Yuuichi mantenerse fuerte y lo hizo. Orihime no vio ni una vez a Yuuichi llorar como la mayoría de los niños, a pesar de que había algo melancólico en su rostro.

"Yo también lo extraño amor" dijo Orihime, su voz apenas audible.

"Oye mama"

"Si?"

"Unos niños se burlaron de mi en la escuela por el color de mi cabello"

Orihime se detuvo. Parpadeo una vez, después recordó como había pasado la escuela siendo abusada por las demás chicas. Una risa amarga salió de sus labios. "No te preocupes Yuu-chan, tu cabello es precioso, igual que el de tu padre"

"Rukia-san me dijo que a ti también te molestaban en la escuela, es cierto mama?" pregunto el pequeño.

"Bueno si, pero era un poco mayor que tu"

" De veras? Por qué?" pregunto sorprendido el niño.

"Por mi cabello" Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y volteo a ver el cielo. "Rukia-chan y Tatsuki-chan me defendían, así nos hicimos amigas"

"Pero…" Yuuichi miro hacia adelante, una semblante de pensamiento en su rostro. "A mí me gusta mucho tu cabello mama! Pienso que eres muy hermosa!"

Orihime nunca se sintió más orgullosa de sí misma que en ese momento. Escuchar a los demás decirle que era linda estaba bien, pero escucharlo de su propio hijo era simplemente increíble. Ella se había sentido tan orgullosa de sí misma una sola vez, y fue cuando alguien le había dicho que su cabello era hermoso. "Gracias Yuu-chan!" tomo de su mano más fuerte "sabes eres el tercero en decirme que mi cabello es hermoso."

"Y quien fue el primero?"

Orihime dejo salir una sonrisa de melancolía "Sora-nii".

Yuuichi recordaba apenas a su tío que nunca logro conocer en persona.

"Y el segundo?"

"_Sabes Ichi-kun, creo que me cortare el cabello…"_

"_No lo hagas Hime!"_

"_Pero ya casi llega a mi cintura."_

"_Déjatelo crecer… me encanta tu cabello… creo que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo."_

"_Ichi-kun!"_

Orihime sonrió a los recuerdos. " Tu padre"

Vio como Yuuichi empezaba a sonreír, y por un momento vio a Ichigo "Mama, eso es genial!"

"Fue por el que decidí dejarlo crecer"

Yuuichi continuaba sonriendo como no hubiera mañana, "Papa es genial!"

Llegaron a su hogar, y Orihime abrió la puerta para ambos. " Oh si, tu padre es alguien muy especial" ambos se quitaron los zapatos para entrar. "El fue que hizo realidad mi sueño."

Yuuichi dio una risa, su cara bañada con felicidad. Orihime no se había sentido tan feliz y relajada desde que Ichigo se fue, y disfruto de este momento lo más que pudo. Se inclino y le señalo a su hijo que se acercara. "Ne, Yuu-chan, quieres que te diga lo que le dije a tu padre cuando me dijo que mi cabello es hermoso?"

"Si" dijo Yuuichi, sus ojos con una mirada de curiosidad.

Orihime sonrió como nunca antes, abrazo a su hijo y cerro sus ojos.

"_Te amo"_

* * *

Jeje espero les haya gustado. Dejen un review y diganme que piensan!_  
_

Que el Ichihime siempre los acompañe!


End file.
